The New Girls at Camp
by StormyOne
Summary: Holes rated for swearing rr. Kkay and Emily do strange things on the road that land them in a courtroom and 2 years at a certain all boys camp...)
1. Chapter 1: The Chase the Catch and Camp

The New Girls at Camp

By: StormyOne

Chapter 1: The Chase, The Catch, and The Defeat.

It was a drab and rainy day at the "We Care for Kids" orphanage. Kaylee and I were looking out the window from the 2nd floor of the orphanage when we heard a door kick open. There weren't many kids here, just about 10 or so, and we didn't really get close to any of them. The only friend I had in the orphanage was Kaylee (Kkay) and the only friend Kkay had was me. We tore our gaze away from the window and tried to find out what had happened.

We rushed to the landing of the stairs and looked over the railing to see two men with guns holding the rest of the orphans' hostage. It had been Lunch, and Kkay and I weren't hungry so we had gone upstairs. 

One of them men was threatening the caretaker, Ms.Whing, and asking if there were any other kids in here. I gasped.

"Kkay, what if she says yes?" I asked her, full of worry.

"She wont, she wont…" She replied encouragingly. I looked into her ocean blue eyes and thought this might be the last time I saw her. A shiver ran down my spine.

Ms.Whing looked around the room, counting how many kids there were, when she glanced up at the stairs quickly. She gulped. "No," She said quietly, "no more children." 

"Good…" the man smiled, as he shot her three times in the heart. He turned back to the second man and mumbled something to him. The man took out a knife and cut up the kids, who were all younger than Kkay and I, and told them if they ever told anyone about this, they'd come back to kill all of them. 

They stood there for a minute as I tapped Kkay on the shoulder. I looked at her and she nodded. We silently walked down the hall and dialed 911 on the 2nd floor phone. They must have heard us because the next thing I know Kkay was running at me and pushing me to the ground. We landed behind the sofa; I looked at her and mouthed 'thanks'. She smiled.

We glanced at the window and ran toward it, knowing we were losing time. "Go!" I shouted at her, as she leapt out the window onto the fire escape. I quickly followed as the men were rushing down the stairs.

We saw a man about to enter his car. Kkay jumped into the passenger side as I grabbed the keys and tossed the man to the ground. "Sorry!" I mumbled. We turned back to look at the door, when we didn't see the men. 

"What the Hell do you think you're doing GO!" Kkay screamed, shoving the keys in for me. I hit the gas and we rammed into the car in front of us.

"Damnit!" I screamed. I backed up and raced out onto the street. The men were close behind us, and we needed a way out. I looked around and saw nothing useful so I sped up, just as we passed a police station. A cop came rearing out of the parking lot and followed us. I looked back and saw that the men had slowed down as the cops headed on our tail.

"Slow Down!" Kkay warned. "And what?" I yelled back. "Let them pull me over so they can see that I was speeding, ran a few red lights, and don't have a license?" 

She smiled. "So go faster." I smiled back as I hit the gas to go faster. Just as I thought we were about to loose them I had accidentally hit the brakes instead of the gas and I hit my head on the steering wheel. Kkay got a cut on her neck from her seat belt. 

I groaned. "Shit!" Kkay yelled. The cops pulled up next to us and I rolled down the window.

"Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law." Kkay laughed. I turned and looked at her awkwardly. 

"What? I only thought they said that in the movies." She smiled. The cop wasn't laughing.

"Get out of the car ladies." He told us. He handcuffed us and sat us in the back of his car.

"Can you make the sirens go 'whoo-whoo'?" I asked him stupidly. Kkay let out a giggle and he turned to look at me.

"How old are you miss?" He asked. "I believe it's the judges job to ask us questions…not yours…" Kkay said matter-of-factly. I laughed. He glared at her but took us to the courtroom.

"I'm Judge Wilson, what seems to be the case officer?" The judge said as we arrived in the courtroom.

"These two girls were joy riding in a stolen car, speeding, and had run several red lights without a license." He spoke defiantly.

I grinned, so did Kkay, we loved to get into trouble. The judge turned to us, "Would you like to testify?" She asked.

"Test!" Kkay yelled throwing her hands in the air. "We have to take a Test? Are you kidding me? What kind of courtroom are you running here lady?" she added, crossing her arms over her chest. I busted out in laughter, she looked confused, but laughed with me. The judge looked from us to the police officer. "How old are you girls?" she asked.

"15." We replied in unison.

"And what are your names?" She asked us.

"Kkay Costallini and Emily Montelli."

"It just so happens we have openings at Camp Green Lake…"

"The camp for Juvenile Delinquents? The all boys camp?" I asked not believing her.

"Yes." She replied calmly. I folded my arms. "Now, what makes ya think we belong there?" I asked smugly. 

"2 years at Camp Green Lake it is." 

*hahaha. I love the last names. I re-read it and I don't think I had put my name in it, so I just added it in there., lol. r/r.*


	2. Chapter2: The New Girls at Camp

Lil rain Angel: Thanks for the review. Lol. I'm really just writing it cuz I wanted one with just like, Kkay and I *Chewy* my friend in it .lol. But I have to add Khleo Thomas *Zero* cuz he's my fav. Lolol. Ok. Must write.

Chapter 2: The New Girls at Camp

The Officer took us back to the Orphanage to get us some clothes and some of our possessions. I grabbed a few outfits, and changed into my Jean shorts and a tank top that read: Heartbreaker. Kkay changed into Khaki capris and a short sleeve shirt that had a red ring around the word: "Preppies" and a slash through it. She grabbed her journal, a one-time use camera and her discman. I did the same, but I brought my locket and the CD case we shared.

"Is that the locket with me and you in it?" She asked me.

"Yea, remember, you took the pictures…" I laughed. She smiled.

"Are you almost done?!" The officer bellowed. I sighed. "I'm ready" I said to Kkay, she looked at me and nodded. We walked out of the orphanage and onto the street where we boarded a bus. The police officer came on with us and kept out his gun. He handcuffed us to the seats, where we sat together. 

I got bored and started looking out the window. It had at least been 2 hours. Then out of nowhere, I hear a really loud roar. I turned to look at Kkay, who was biting and chewing and her handcuffs frantically. I started laughing. Then police officer came over and held the gun by her face, ruing all the fun. 

"Hold it right there…" He said warningly. She still had part of the handcuffs in her mouth, until she let out a low growl and unwillingly let them go. He smiled and sat back down. 

"What was that about?" I asked her. She beamed up at me, shook her arm, and the handcuffs dropped from her wrists. I gaped at her. She looked from me, to my handcuffs, then back to me again. I nodded and started gnawing on my chains. She started laughing.

"Is-that was I looked like?" She said between breaths. I glanced up at her and nodded. She continued laughing. In a few minutes she stopped my gnawing and pulled on the cuffs and they came off. I pulled out my camera and told her to put part of the chain in her mouth and I took a picture. 

I pulled out my discman and grabbed the Lion King on Broadway CD. I handed her the Moulan Rouge Soundtrack. *sp* 

"In the Jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight…." I lip sung.

In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight…" I sang quietly. 

"**Aweeeee-e-e-e-eeeee Um-bumbaway…."** I belted out. Kkay started laughing at the officer who had shot up and yelled in shock. I laughed hysterically as Kkay pointed at the officer who had his gun ready and was looking around the bus.

By the time the officer had settled down, glaring at us, it was time to get off the bus. I didn't even notice that the ground was filled with holes as far as he eye could see.

"Damn…" I whispered. Kkay nodded in agreement. The officer walked over to us with a key to unlock our cuffs. "Enjoy…" I said, handing him my handcuffs covered in spit. 

"Here ya go!" Kkay said cheerfully as she tossed hers to him. He looked at us in disgust as he followed us off the bus. 

"Where's the Lake?" Kkay asked. I looked at her dumbly. "Kkay, don't you remember Max telling us about it? How there was no lake?" She looked at me for a minute.

"Ooh…you mean your _cousin_ Max, the one with the paranoia troubles?" I nodded and hit her lightly on the back of the head. The officer motioned for us to follow him into a small cabin like place. He sat us down in front of an ugly old man eating sunflower seeds. 

"My name is Mr. Sir, when you address me, you call me by my name." He demanded. 

"Yea, and my names Emily, what our point?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest. He glared but gave us 2 orange jumpsuits and introduced a guy named Mr.Pendanski. We had to follow him to our tent. 

"Now, this is your tent, D-Tent. You will be staying here until we can possibly get you two a separate tent from the boys."

We walked into the tent and saw several boys, one in particular who was lying on his back with his arms folded across his chest. I pointed over to him.

"Cutie..." I said to Kkay, she nodded and smiled. She started to walk over to Max, by now, everyone in the tent realized we were girls and all eyes were on us. 

"Hiya Max." she greeted him, taking the cot next to his. I sat down on the bunk across from her, and next to the one I thought was cute. Max looked over at me after nodding hello to Kkay.

"What brings you here cousin?" He asked me. I smiled. "We got caught speeding, running a few red lights and speeding in a car we stole." 

"But all for good reason!" Kkay piped in. Max laughed at us. "Twitch'll like you."

"Who's Twitch?" Kkay and I asked simultaneously. He pointed over to the cot to the right of me. "That's Twitch". He pointed to several other people and said their names. "That's X-Ray, Squid, Magnet, Caveman, ya know Twitch, I'm ZigZag and that's Zero."

I smiled at his name. "So who am I?" I asked him. "Flare…" X-Ray said. I nodded looking at him. "I like it…" 

"Ok, your Flare, whats my name?" Kkay asked curiously. "I dunno yet…" Zig said. She just shrugged it off as the dinner bell went off and everyone headed to the wreck room. I walked over to Twitch.

"Hey, I'm Flare, you're um, Twitch right?" I asked him. "Yea…" He said nodding.

"Whats the deal with Zero? I mean, does he ever talk?" Twitch smiled at me. "Nah, that's why we call him Zero, theirs nuthin in his head, we call Mr.Pendanski Mom." He added. I smiled and walked inside the wreck room to get something to eat. I looked at the food and lost my appetite. I started to walk outside when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Where do you think your goin' girly?" A tall, brown haired kid asked me, touching my back and neck. I pushed away from him. By now, Kkay was y my side. 

"Slowly insane, but far, far away from you." I told him, walking out of the wreck room. 

"You ok?" Kkay asked me. "Yea, I'm fine, I'm just gonna go write." I told her. She knew I liked to be alone when I wrote and went back to talk to ZigZag.

I walked inside the tent to see Zero sitting on his cot. "Hey." I said. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. I plopped down on my tent. I decided to talk to him anyway.

"You don't seem like much of a talker, so I guess you listen really well. So I'm just gonna talk to you." I said. He looked over at me strangely and I laughed. "So whose cot was this?" I asked him.

"Barf Bags." He said. "Lovely name." I said frowning at the dark brown stain on my cot. He smiled.

I sighed heavily as I pulled out my journal. Soon enough I got sick of writing and Twitch walked in.

"Hey Zero." He said. Zero didn't move. "Guess he really is stupid." Twitch concluded. I glared at him.

"You only call him stupid because you don't know what he has to offer." I snapped. Zero looked over at me. I looked from him, to Twitch, who was bewildered and back to Zero. I reached into my bad and pulled out my discman, switched the CD from The Lion King to my Meditation CD and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: First Hole

Chapter 3: First Holes

"Ugh…" Kkay groaned as I tried to shake her awake. "5 more minutes…" She mumbled.

"Sorry," I answered her "Caveman's gonna introduce us to Armpit. And we have to dig our first hole." When she didn't move I reached over and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her off the cot. 

"Watch out." Zero said walking past me, I looked at him confused but kept tugging on Kkay. She landed on my feet before I could move and took me down with her. When we both started laughing it woke up ZigZag and he looked down on us.

"Figures." He said, laughing slightly. Kkay got up with the help of Caveman and I got up with the help of Squid. I smiled at him. "Gracias." I said, thanking him. We walked out of the tent and I saw Zero in the distance. I looked around for Kkay but she was talking and laughing with Caveman. I laughed at her but quickly turned around when she glanced back at me.

I followed X-Ray up to a shabby wooden thing labeled: Library. He opened it up and started explaining things to me.

"This is the Library, we get the shovels here." "Clever…" I said, grabbing a shovel.

"We gotta dig one hole a day, as deep as the shovel and it has to be the shovels length all the way around the sides." He kept walking past holes until I didn't know how far we were from camp anymore and paused to look at him.

"We dig here." He stated. I looked around. I wrinkled my face up cause I didn't like what I saw and Caveman laughed at me. I glared at him but laughed anyway.

It had been a few hours and I was halfway done with my hole when I stopped and looked at how everyone else was doing. Kkay was farther than I was and Caveman was about where she was, but Zero was almost done. I gaped at him, then shook my head and kept digging. In a few minutes the water truck came.

I sighed and squirmed out of my hole, landing on my back. The sun was beating down on us and I could feel it burning my face. "Ow…" I mumbled as I got up. X-Ray walked over to me and put me behind Zero.

I sighed and grabbed an apple when I was done getting my water. "Sick…" Kkay said as she walked over to me, showing me her hands. I nodded and lifted mine up for her to see they were just as bad.

"First holes the hardest." Caveman said as he came over to sit with Kkay and I. "Damn. I hate digging, I used to like digging holes. I mean, I wanted to dig to China! But now I hate it!" I said. 

Kkay leaned in toward Caveman and whispered "When shes mad, she rambles, if shes really mad, she rambles in Italian." 

A few minutes later I shooed them away from my digging hole so I could dig. I had gotten farther in almost and hour and judged that it would only take me a half-hour to finish.

I heard footsteps from behind me. It was squid. "How long are you guys here for?" He asked me.

"Umm…2 years." I said laughing. Kkay laughed too. "But it wasn't our fault, we were being chase by murderers!" Kkay yelled defending ourselves. By now almost everyone had stopped digging and was listening to us. Kkay started to tell the story, since I had been there I started digging again and by the time she was done with the story I was done with the hole. 

I tried to worm my way out but it wasn't working. I growled at the hole but tried again and still failed.

I leaned up against the side of the hole when I felt like rambling. "Smusso credo questo! Smusso persino mi ottengo da un foro? Che cosa è errato con me? E penso che Caveman gradisca Kkay, yea, conosco il kinda dei it! Thats cute, ma realmente desidero comunicare ancora con zero..."

(I can't believe this! I can't even get myself out of a hole? Whats wrong with me? And I think Caveman likes Kkay, yea, he does, I know it! That's kinda cute, but I really want to talk to Zero again...)

I saw a shadow and looked up. It was Twitch. "Need help?" he asked.

"What makes you think I need help?" I snapped at him. Regretting it after the words had already come out. He jumped in the hole.

"I heard you rambled in Italian when you were mad, so I figured you couldn't get out." He explained. I smiled.

"Wow. Yea, I do ramble, a lot…" I told him. "And I guess I do need help, sorry I snapped, it's a habit." He nodded. He jumped out of the hole with ease and I gaped at him. I threw my hands up in the air with defeat, since he had gotten out on his first try and I was still in here. He grabbed them midair and pulled me up.

"That was cool!" I yelled to him. "Grazie." I said. He looked at me dumbly. "Its thanks in Italian." I explained. I spit in my hole and we walked back to camp.

In another half-hour everyone was finished, and by the time I got back up to the tent Zero was already there.

I sat down on my cot, not wanting to eat. "Why'd you say that?" Zero asked me. I turned to look at him. "Huh?" I asked. 

"Yesterday, you told Twitch I had more to offer…why?" He was now leaning on his arm and looking over at me.

"Because you do." Was all I said when Zig walked in. "You talked to him?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes and hit him on the head on my out of the tent. 

"Later…" I said. I had gone for a walk even tough there was nothing really to see. By the time I got back it had been dark and I saw Kkay pacing the tent. When she saw me walking up to her she hit me.

"Ow, what was there for?" I asked her, rubbing my arm,

"You scared me you whore!" She yelled back. I was a whore and she was a Skank that's just what we called each other. I looked at her. "You didn't even tell me you where going! Where were you?" She asked me in rage.

"Walking." I said shrugging my shoulders. I sat on the cot. "Oh." She replied calming down. "Night." I rolled my eyes "Night." I answered.

---

*Chewy* Longest review ever! Hahaha. I added a lot more of you and Caveman in here! Lol. Well, this chapter lol. I think I want to have sumone else come here, that we're like, total enemies with. Lol.

*Ponine The Newsie* yo! Lol. that was a good review, it wasn't even for this story, it was for Misunderstood, but, ya know. Lol. Gracias!!! Lol.

*Lil Rain Angel* Thanks for the review! Lol. I really really really really really want you to update urs! Mainly cuz it kicks ass and I act it out in my room *bashful* lol. There sooo good!! Lol.


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

Chapter 4: The Morning After

"UGHH! So. Much. Pain." I yelled to Kkay while still on my back. She eased herself off her cot and came over to help me. By the time I was off all of D-Tent had waken up, changed and went off to the Library. 

I grabbed a shovel and started walking to the same place we were digging yesterday. 

"It all turned to Calais." X told me. I stared at him. 

"I don't have enough energy to make facial expressions." I solemnly told him. He nodded laughed and I tried to glare, it didn't work. 

"I feel good." Twitch said to me smiling. I hit him on the head. 

"Ya get used to it." Zig told Twitch. He nodded in agreement.

Kkay ran to catch up with me. "Any better?" She asked. I shook my head.

"So whats up with you and caveman?" 

"What?" She asked me dumbly.

"Its jist, ya been spending a lot of time together…kinda." I added as I saw the look on her face.

"I think he likes me." She said definitely. 

"Well…ya…but do you like him?" I said slowly, as if saying it faster would make her hit me.

"I-I guess, I mean, you do like him don't you? He is nice…"

"Oh yea, yea, he's great." I mumbled. We walked in silence until we had to start digging our 2nd hole.

I had dug slower today since I was sore from yesterday, but Kkay was digging faster than usual. She was almost caught up with Zero when the water truck came. I grabbed a sandwich then went back to digging. A half hour later Zero was done, and 15 minutes after that she was on her way back to camp, never looking me in the eye as she walked away.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, continuing to dig. 

"Whats up with Flame?" He asked me, sitting in by my almost finished hole.

"Flame? Who's Flame?" 

"Ya know, Kkay, that's her nick-name." 

"Wow. Is so much like mine, but I don't know whats with her. I mean we had a talk…about Caveman." I whispered. "I think she likes him and- -"

"-your afraid she'll spend more time with him?" He finished. 

"No!" I said quickly. He rolled his eyes, as I was finishing and left. In a few minutes I was done and walking back to camp when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Hey baby." He said raising his eyebrows, "I'm Bones."

"I'm disgusted!" I told him smiling as I turned to walk away.

"Hey, I like 'em feisty." He said nodding his head and twirling me around. I threw my fist at him and it hit him in the nose.

"Back off Bones." I yelled to him walking swiftly away from the bloody scene.

When I was putting the shovel back in the Library I heard something in our tent. I walked in and saw the same tall, brown haired kid who was touching my back going through my stuff.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I said throwing my hat at him. He was startled but dodged it.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see some of your things so I could get to know you better…" He said falsely while walking toward me, his back to the opening of the tent.

"Aww, really, how sweet!" I stated. "Really?" he said surprised.

"No." He looked at me confused as I shoved him out of the tent where he landed on his butt, just as Flame was walking in. She looked down at him, then back at me, and continued walking inside.

I smiled. "Hey Flame." 

"Me, Flame?" She asked. "Uh-huh. And look, sorry if our talk was kinda…"

"Personal? Annoying? Nosey?" She shouted at me. I stared at her, not expecting the outburst.

"Yea…I take it your still mad?"

"YES!" She yelled as she left the tent and Twitch walked in.

"Ya wanna go talk to her?" I asked him, "I mean, maybe you can fix things between us…?" I suggested. He shook his head vigorously.

"No way! The only thing I share with Flame is awkward silence, and if I talk to her, I loose that." He stated. I rolled my eyes and fell on my cot. 

"Wake me for dinner." I mumbled to him.

*~*An hour later*~*

"Get up Flare! Get up, dinner!" Twitch said while shaking me lightly. I waved my hand at him.

"This is how you do it, watch and learn," I heard Zig mumble slyly to Twitch.

"GET UP!" He yelled, shoving me forcefully off the bed. He laughed as I landed hard on the round.

"Okay, now what?" Twitch said. "Now, you run." Zig answered as I screamed.

"YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE!" I chased him half way to the wreck-room when I felt Squid grab my arms and hold me back.

"I'll get you Zig! Don't make me say your Middle name!" I yelled, struggling to get out of Squids grasp. He looked back at me and then continued walking to the wreck-room.

"Thanks." I told Squid sarcastically. "Gotta protect my boys…" HE answered. I rolled my eyes and continued walking in anger.

"Dude, you look pissed." Flame told me as I sat down with my plate of food. 

"I am."

"Why?"

"Ask Zig." I told her, she nodded and walked over to Zig who was watching the black screen on the TV.

I closed my eyes and shook my head when I heard a crash from behind me. I turned around to see Mr. Sir throwing pans the length of the kitchen.

"What crawled up his ass?" I mumbled to X, and he shrugged his shoulders.

Twitch sat down on the other side of me. I looked around and saw the guy who was going through my stuff and glared in his direction.

"Whatcha glarin' at?" Twitch asked.

"I don't like him." I mumbled, still glaring over at the boy.

"Tumbleweed?" He asked me.

"You know his name?" I asked, he nodded a yes in response.

"Well, He was hitting on me the first day Flame and I got here, and then I found him in D-Tent going through my stuff." I explained, stabbing my bread forcefully. 

"Really? Well, I wouldn't get too upset, he hits on everyone…kind of…" I rolled my eyes, threw out my food and went to bed early.


	5. Chapter 5: Sings! Theres gotta be more

Chapter 5: *sings* there's gotta be more

In the morning I didn't wake up from the sound of Moms yelling, but from a bus being driven into Camp Green Lake. I sighed and put my pillow over my head. When that didn't drain out the sound I gave up and went outside to see who it was.

He looked tall, and he was cute, he had long muscles and light blue eyes. His hair was a blondish brownish and as soon as I saw him he reminded me of someone.

I ran back into D-Tent and shook Flame. "GET UP! You _wont_ believe this!" She stared at me but I dragged her off of her cot and outside. She gasped as she finally realized what I was talking about.

"Oh my god!" she screamed as danced around excitedly, waking many of the boys from D-Tent. Zero, Squid, X, and Twitch all walked outside. Twitch rolled his eyes and walked back inside while Zero shook his head in confusion. We laughed at them and continued to dance until we saw the warden's door swing open.

The boy started walking towards D-Tent and stopped when he reached us.

"This D-Tent?" He asked.

"Yea." Replied Flame smiling. He nodded and walked through the door, throwing his things down on my cot.

"Hey! Hey! That's my cot!" I yelled to him. He looked at me.

"So?"

"So MOVE!" I yelled, throwing my hands angrily in the air.

He continued to stare. "Okay, just because you're a hottie and you look JUST like one of the cutest Newsies around, and you have amazing blue eyes…what was my point?" I said, leaning in on him.

"That's he's a jerk!" Twitch yelled. 

"Right! That's my cot, so you'll have to move. Now." I added when he didn't move. HE leaned in and kissed me and I jabbed him in the stomach.

"What the hell?" I screamed, throwing his things on the floor.

"I didn't think you'd mind, since you were flirting with me." He stated.

My mouth was hanging open when Flame jumped in.

"She was NOT flirting with you, you…Spot Conlon look-alike!" She brought up her foot and dropped it on his toes. I laughed at that.

"Ow!" He yelled. We laughed harder. He looked up and threw his fist at me, hitting me across the face and sending my over a cot and onto the floor.

This is when X stepped in, but he was too late. Flame had already tackled him the Spot look-alike to the ground and was making his nose bleed. It took Twitch and X to get her off him, and when he stood up I punched him in the lip, making him stumble backwards and topple over the cot. I flung myself down on him and only got in a few good punches when Zig and Caveman were pulling me back.

I glared at him. "What's your problem?" He said, trying to stop his nosebleed. I laughed at him and thanks Flame.

"You're my problem, get away from my cot!" I screamed, noticing he still hadn't moved.

"There will be no need for _that_." Mom said as he walked into D-Tent.

I rolled my eyes at him, and realizing that Caveman and Zig were still holding me back I pried myself away from them.

"What?" I asked sourly.

"Gabriel here," He said, putting his hand on Gabe's shoulder, "Isn't in D-Tent but F-Tent, he's just got confused, he's not all there." HE added in a whisper while pointing to his head. I smiled smugly as did Flame.

"Ta-Ta _Gabe_." I said his name with an accent, making him flinch. Flame laughed along with the other D-Tent delinquents. 

I lied down on my cot and sighed.

"What are you? We have to go dig!" Twitch told me. 

I groaned. "I forgot it was this early…" My voice trailed off as we went to the Library.

I picked up my shovel and walked past our usual digging spot. My hands had yet to turn to calices and I had tied the orange sleeves around my waist showing my newest sunburn.

Caveman jogged to catch up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ow! Burn…!" I said stating the oblivious. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, "can we talk?" I nodded my head yes, but was confused.

He scratched his head, "Its about Flame," I smiled. "Could you tell her that you and I have to talk at lunch, or…make sure she wont come up and talk to us?"

"Yea." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Thanks." He said in a whisper and I looked at him confused.

"Heya!" Flame said, now standing beside me. I looked over at her and when I looked back at Caveman he was talking to X.

"What was that all about?" She asked innocently.

I smiled. "Nothing, but Caveman and I have to talk alone at Lunch, is that okay?"

"Yea, I'll just eat with Zig and Twitch." She answered back to me. 

I sighed heavily as we started to dig, and I hummed a song in my head.

**"Yeah, yea…ooo…yea."**I sang quietly.__

**"I've got it all, but I feel so deprived**

**I go up, I come down, and I'm emptier inside.**

**Tell me what this thing that I feel like I'm missing**

**And why can't I let it go?"**

 I hadn't noticed but Flame was leaning on her shoulder and humming the words with me.

**"There's gotta be more to life  
  
**

**Than chasing down every temporary high  
  
**

**To satisfy me  
  
**

**'Cause the more that I'm  
  
**

**Trippin out, thinking there must be more to life  
  
**

**Well it's life but I'm sure  
  
**

**There's gotta be more"  
  
**

Flame started dancing in her half-dug hole as I did the same, while she sang the next verse.

**"I've got the time, and I'm wasting it slowly**

**Here in this moment, I'm half way out the door**

**Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing." **

By now many, if not all of the boys who could hear us had stopped to listen, and we hadn't noticed as we both sang the chorus again.

**"There's gotta be more to life  
  
**

**Than chasing down every temporary high  
  
**

**To satisfy me  
  
**

**'Cause the more that I'm  
  
**

**Trippin out, thinking there must be more to life  
  
**

**Well it's life but I'm sure  
  
**

**There's gotta be more"**

**"I'm wanting more!" **Flame yelled, throwing her hands in the air, I laughed but continued to sing.

**" (I'm always) waiting on something, **

**Other than this**

**Why am I feeling like there something I missed?**

**(Something I missed) yeah…"**

**"There's gotta be more to life  
  
**

**Than chasing down every temporary high  
  
**

**To satisfy me  
  
**

**'Cause the more that I'm  
  
**

**Trippin out, thinking there must be more to life  
  
**

**Well it's life but I'm sure  
  
**

**There's gotta be more"**

Flame sang, now out of her hole and grabbing me by the arms to make me dance into open area.

**"There's gotta be more to life  
  
**

**Than chasing down every temporary high  
  
**

**To satisfy me  
  
**

**'Cause the more that I'm  
  
**

**Trippin out, thinking there must be more to life  
  
**

**Well it's life but I'm sure  
  
**

**There's gotta be more"**

 I sang, throwing my hands up and swing my hips from side to side while Flame slowly faded out the words to the ending. 

**"More…to…life…**

**More to…More to…life."**

By the time we were done singing the water truck had come to give us lunch. I had been digging faster than normal, as if that would make time go by so I could talk to Caveman.

Right away he got his lunch and sat with his legs dangling into the hole, while I sat down and joined him.

"What about her?" I asked him suddenly.

"I like her." He spit out. I stared at him wide-eyed, not expecting him to be so straight forward. 

"R-Really?" I said stuttering.

"Yea, could you talk to her for me, ya know, find out if she likes me?" He was shifting his feet around now, and kicking the sides of my 5-foot wide hole.

"She does." I said nodding my head, as if agreeing with myself.

He smiled. "Really? I'm gonna go talk to her." I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Do you usually talk to her now?" He shook his head no.

"Then don't, you don't want it to oblivious." 

"Uh-huh, so I should go talk to X?" 

"Now you understand, yes, go." Said, shooing him away and going back to digging.

15 minutes later Zero was done and twenty minutes after that X and I walked back to camp.

"What'd Caveman wanna talk to ya about?" He asked me, slinging his shovel over his shoulder.

"Nothin…much…" I mumbled, mindlessly kicking a pebble on the ground. He shook his head, knowing I wasn't telling him something, but gave up after a few more tries.

I walked into D-Tent and fell on my cot. As soon as I hit it, it collapsed beneath me. I growled as X and Twitch, just walking in, laughed at me. I rolled my eyes and dropped my head back, thinking things couldn't get worse. Twitch pulled me up as X set up my cot. I said thanks under my breath, but was hesitant to sit down.

I pulled out my journal and started to write as soon as Twitch, X and Zero were all on their cots.

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't believe it! Camp Green Lake? Who gets sent here? Ugh, its soooo boring! At least Kkay, _

_Now known as Flame is with me, but I wished it rained. A lot of the guys here aren't that bad. I _

_was talking with Squid, one of the boys from my tent, and he says he's got a girl back home. He _

_said when she found out he was leaving for this hell hole, that she'd try to get here too. I think her _

_name was Rain, but I'm not sure. I cant think about that now, I'm too busy thinking about Flame _

_and Caveman, they've got the hotts for each other, but…I don't know…I guess that's all, I just _

_hope I don't…lose her?_

_Flare. *New D-Tent Name =) * _

Just as I was about to put away my journal Zig grabbed it out of my hands.

"Zig…" I warned him, he was smiling menacingly. I tore after him and he led me into the wreck room. I chased him over the couch and around the TV when Flame had snuck up from behind him and grabbed it, rolling her eyes.

"Too easy Zig, you're losing your touch." She said to him. 

"Hey! I've still got the _touch_." He said, wiggling his fingers, causing the D-Tent boys to laugh. She hit him upside the head and sat down on the couch, staring at the broken TV.

"Oh my god! Flame! Your _just_ as bad as he is!" I said, as Zig sat down beside her. She waved her hand at me.

"Not now…later…good show." I stared at her as if she were mad but walked back over to D-tent to put my journal away.

When I walked back in I started playing a game of pool with Twitch and Zero. I don't know why, but I couldn't take my eyes off Zero. He didn't talk to me much anymore, but he seemed sweet. 

When Zig and Flame started laughing and pointing at the TV I screwed up my last shot and Zero won the game. 

"Good Game." I said as he was walking away back to the tent. He made a light glare at me, and my smile faded.

I looked back at Flame, asking her with my eyes if she saw what had happened, but she was still laughing. I jogged to catch up with him but he was already in the tent.

"You okay?" I asked him uncertainty. He didn't say anything.

"Zero, whats up? You can tell me…" I said raising my eyebrows, trying to assure him that I was right. He just shook his head and headed off to the showers.

"You only get 4 minutes! You cant hide from me forever Hector!" I yelled to him. He stopped dead in his track and turned back to face me. His deep chocolate eyes were burning into me. I quickly smiled and walked away slowly, remember one of my friends stating that walking fast made you look nervous.

I had skipped dinner, hoping to avoid Zero, when I saw him come in and shut my eyes.

"I know your not asleep." He told me. I opened my eyes slowly.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked.

"I've just heard about you okay?" He looked at me confused.

"You weren't the ONLY orphan! I yelled to him, but realizing how harsh I was quickly said sorry.

"I still don't get it…"

"Flame and I were orphans, we used to raise money with other orphanages…and we had a type of…auction one day. With Clyde Livingston's sneakers, and I saw you take them."

He looked at me dumbly and I buried my face in my pillows.

The next thing I know I heard the springs of his cot squeak as he lied down, and I was drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Let the Rain Fall

Chapter 5:Let the Rain Fall

"This is your tent, D-Tent. The D stands for Delinquents." Mom said, gesturing to a new girl who rolled her eyes and muttered a sarcastic comment. I laughed and mom looked at me. I turned back around and headed to the Library to get my shovel.

"Who's the girl with the backward hat?" I asked X as he walked up to me.

"That's Rain, shes Squids girl…Shes got an attitude so I'd watch out." He nudged me and laughed. I smiled and turned around to look at her.

I tilted my head sideways. "I like her ring." I said to no one. When I didn't hear a response I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to the digging site.

After 30 minutes of digging I heard someone shout.

"Hey! New Girl, yea you! Throw ya dirt somewhere else!" I recognized the voice as Flames and I walked over to her partially dug hole. 

"Ey don't talk to me like that I'se can toss my dirt where ever I wanna." She said leaning on her shovel. I looked at her long blonde hair, which was pulled into pigtails and admired her ring once again.

When Flame jumped out of her hole and made her way over to Rains I immediately went for her arms, restraining her to move any closer, while Squid had a firm grip around Rains waste.

"Lemme GO!" Flame yelled, as she kicked me and I fell backward, and she lunged on top of Rain. I shook my head and went after her again.

"Rain, Rain!" Squid yelled as she threw a fist in Flames direction. She dodged it but was shoved away by squid.

"Let go of her, let 'em fight!" I said pulling squids hands, releasing the grip he had on Rains wrist. He stared at me wide-eyed.

"Rain has the learn that Flame can fight." He looked at me irritated when I was suddenly hit in the cheek and knocked to the ground.

"What the Fuck?!" I yelled, looking to my left and seeing Rain sitting on top of Flame. I dove over to her, knocking rain off of Flame and jabbed my knee into her stomach. She winced in pain but kicked me off of her when Caveman ran toward Flame, helping her to her feet. HE grabbed hold around her waste as Squid ran toward Rain, who was coming after me.

I was about to run toward her when I was jerked back abruptly, since I hadn't noticed Zigs grip on my upper arm.

"Listen up, ya can't fight or the Warden'll come after all of us." X explained strictly. I slowly nodded my head and shook myself from Zigs grasp as Rain and Flame did the same.

Within another hour of digging, and glaring over at Rain, my water was gone and you culd see the dirt rising as the water truck came by.

WE got in line, Rain being set behind squid and in front of me. I rolled my eyes as she glanced back at me.

"Scab." She mumbled under her breath. My jaw dropped. "NO WAY!" I screamed, making her jump.

"What?" She said.

"Scab! Scab!" I yelled to her excitedly. She looked at me confused.

"Jack was a scab, fer like…a day." Flame said from behind me. Rain looked over my shoulder.

"You know newsies?" She asked Flame.

"Um, Flare and I LIVE for Newsies." She told her, as if stating the oblivious. 

"I Love Newsies!"

"I could tell by your Snitch hat." Flame said laughing.

I took a deep breath in and they both looked at me. "Snitch reminds me of Snipes, who stole Race's cigar…" I said dreamily. The boys were looking at us as if our sudden mood swings toward each other were unusual.

They laughed at me as I sang Race's lines. 

****

"…And there I be! 

Aint I pretty? 

Its my city 

I'm the King of New York!"

The three of us laughed as we got our water and all sat back in Rains half-dug hole. I glanced down at her hands, wondering why there weren't any blisters. She smiled. 

"I like to dig." She stated, and I looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Oww!" Flame said, looking at Rains sunburned shoulders. "That's gotta hurt!" She said, shaking her head in sympathy. I walked back over to my hole, and in twenty minutes I saw Zero walking back, glancing over at me along the way. Every time I tried to smile at him he quickly averted his eyes.

"Holy shit. He finished fast, who is he?" Rain yelled from her hole.

"That's Zero. HE doesn't talk much…" I started.

"Yea, Except to you." Caveman added with a wink. I smiled at him as Rain went back to digging.

After I was done I spit in my hole and headed back to the tent with Flame.

"I didn't like rain, at all, but I like her now." I told Flame. She nodded.

"Yea, she came in here like acid." She stated as we laughed.

"Shes got a tattoo." We heard from behind us. We turned around and it was Tumbleweed. 

"What do you want?" I asked, remembering the times he hit on me, "and how do you know?" He winked at me and walked ahead of us, as we heard jogging footsteps as Rain appeared out of nowhere.

I had to do a double take to make sure it was really her. "Wow. That was…wow." I told her as she smiled proudly.

"That was cool!" Flame yelled, also smiling.

"Who was that?" rain asked, as her smile faded and she looked up at Tumbleweed.

"A jackass, a womanizer, and a pig, so try ta keep your distance." I said angrily.

She stared at me as I walked ahead, and heard Flame tell her that I knew that from experience.

By the time I got back to the tent many of the boys were already eating, since I took my time and went in and out of the holes.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. ME!" I heard someone yell. Recognizing the voice as Rains I walked into the wreck-room.

Tumbleweed had his arms wrapped around her as he pulled her into a kiss. She lifted her knee fiercely and he automatically shut his eyes in pain. She shoved away from him as Squid took his time walking over to him and punching him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. It took Flame, Zig and I to hold back Rain, and that's when we knew that if she was determined, she _was determined._

We brought her out of the wreck-room, she sat down on a cot in the tent and we let her catch hr breath.

"God it's boring here!" She said in a sigh. I nodded my head.

"It gets worse, tonight we talk with mom, he'll ask us how we got here." Her eyes grew wide and she smiled mischievously, and I scooted over to her. 

"What are you thinking?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Have you ever seen Chicago?" She asked me. I nodded my head and the tree of us huddled together.


	7. Chapter 7: Our 2 Fake murder Stories

*~*During the Discussion with Mom*~*

"Now, what are you three here for?" Mom said, gesturing to me, rain and Flame.

"We're here for…a series of things." He raised his eyebrows as Flame started to explain.

"See, each of us _really_ committed two crimes.

"Explain." X said.

As we smiled and started to sing about the crimes from Chicago, the ones that weren't even our own.

[FLAME]  
  
Pop  
  
[RAIN]  
  
Six  
  
[FLARE]  
  
Squish  
  
[FLAME]  
  
Uh uh  
  
[RAIN]  
  
Cicero  
  
[FLARE]  
  
Lipschitz!  
  
[FLAME]  
  
Pop  
  
[RAIN]  
  
Six  
  
[FLARE]  
  
Squish  
  
[FLAME]  
  
Uh uh  
  
[RAIN]  
  
Cicero  
  
[FLARE]  
  
Lipschitz!  
  
[FLAME]  
  
Pop  
  
[RAIN]  
  
Six  
  
[FLARE]  
  
Squish  
  
[FLAME]  
  
Uh uh  
  
[RAIN]  
  
Cicero  
  
[FLARE]  
  
Lipschitz!  
  
[ALL]  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
[RAIN]  
  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
[FLAME]  
  
Pop  
  
[RAIN]  
  
Six  
  
[FLARE]  
  
Squish  
  
[FLAME]  
  
Uh uh  
  
[RAIN]  
  
Cicero  
  
[FLARE]  
  
Lipschitz!  
  
[FLAME (Spoken)]  
  
You know how people  
  
have these little habits  
  
That get you down. Like Bernie.  
  
Bernie like to chew gum.  
  
No, not chew. POP.  
  
Well, I came home this one day  
  
And I am really irritated, and  
  
looking for a little sympathy  
  
and there's Bernie lyin'  
  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
  
I said, 'Bernie, you pop that  
  
gum one more time...'  
  
and he did.  
  
So, I took the shotgun off the wall  
  
and I fired two warning shots...  
  
...into his head.  
  
Rain glanced at Squid, who was now watching with interest.  
  
[GIRLS]  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would  
  
Have done the same!  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would  
  
Have done the same!  
  
[ALL]  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would  
  
Have dome the same!  
  
[RAIN (Spoken)]  
  
I met Ezekiel Young from  
  
Salt Lake City about two years ago  
  
and he told me he was single  
  
and we hit it off right away.  
  
So, we started living together.  
  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
  
mix him a drink, we'd have dinner.  
  
Well, it was like heaven in  
  
two and a half rooms.  
  
And then I found out,  
  
'Single' he told me?  
  
Single, my ass. Not only  
  
was he married  
  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
  
night, when he came home, I mixed him  
  
his drink as usual.  
  
(Glances at Squid)  
  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
  
their arsenic.  
  
[GIRLS]  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself  
  
To blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would  
  
Have done the same  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had himself  
  
to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would  
  
Have done the same!  
  
[ALL]  
  
Hah! He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He took a flower  
  
In its prime  
  
And then he used it  
  
And he abused it  
  
It was a murder  
  
But not a crime!  
  
[FLAME and RAIN]  
  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh  
  
Cicero, Lipschitz  
  
[FLARE (Spoken)]  
  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
  
carving up the chicken for dinner,  
  
minding my own business,  
  
and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
  
in a jealous rage.  
  
'You been screwin' the milkman,'  
  
he says. He was crazy  
  
and he kept on screamin',  
  
'you been screwin the milkman.'  
  
And then he ran into my knife.  
  
He ran into my knife ten times!  
  
[GIRLS]  
  
Pop, Six,  
  
Squish, Uh-uh,  
  
Cicero ,Lipschitz  
  
Pop, Six,  
  
Squish, Uh-uh,  
  
Cicero, Lipschitz  
  
Pop, Six,  
  
Squish, Uh-uh,  
  
Cicero, Lipschitz  
  
[ALL]  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
[FLAME (Spoken)]  
  
Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,  
  
hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg  
  
lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan  
  
vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja  
  
Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam  
  
a rend?rségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg...  
  
/  
  
In English:  
  
What I am doing here? They say,  
  
that the famous lakem kept down my husband and I stoke off his head. But  
this is not true, I am guiltless.  
  
I don't know why Uncle Sam says that I did it. I tried to explain at the  
police station but they didn't understand  
  
me...  
  
/  
  
[ZIG (Spoken)]  
  
Yeah, but did you do it?  
  
[FLAME]  
  
UH UH, not guilty!  
  
[RAIN]  
  
My sister, Veronica and  
  
I did this double act  
  
and my husband, Charlie,  
  
used to travel round with us.  
  
Now, for the last number in  
  
our act, we did these 20 acrobatic  
  
four, five...splits, spread eagles,  
  
back flips, flip flops,  
  
one right after the other.  
  
Well, this one night we were in Cicero,  
  
the three of us, sittin' up  
  
in a hotel room, boozin' and  
  
havin' a few laughs and  
  
we ran out of ice.  
  
So I went out to get some.  
  
I come back, open the door  
  
and there's Veronica and  
  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen-  
  
the spread eagle.  
  
[GIRLS]  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had  
  
Himself to blame.  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha  
  
You would  
  
Have done  
  
The same!  
  
He had  
  
It coming  
  
He had it coming...  
  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
  
It wasn't until later,  
  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
  
I even knew they were dead.  
  
They had it coming  
  
They had it coming  
  
They had it coming all along  
  
I didn't do it  
  
But if I'd done it  
  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
  
[FLAME]  
  
They had it coming  
  
[GIRLS]  
  
They had it coming  
  
[RAIN]  
  
They had it coming  
  
[GIRLS]  
  
They had it coming  
  
[RAIN]  
  
They had it coming  
  
[GIRLS]  
  
They took a flower  
  
[RAIN]  
  
All along  
  
[GIRLS]  
  
In its prime  
  
[RAIN]  
  
I didn't do it  
  
[GIRLS]  
  
And then they used it  
  
[RAIN]  
  
But if I'd done it  
  
[GIRLS]  
  
And they abused it  
  
[RAIN]  
  
How could you tell me  
  
[GIRLS]  
  
It was a murder  
  
[RAIN]  
  
That I was wrong?  
  
[GIRLS]  
  
But not a crime!  
  
[FLARE]  
  
I loved Al Lipschitz  
  
more than I can possibly say.  
  
He was a real artistic guy...  
  
sensitive... a painter.  
  
But he was troubled.  
  
He was always trying  
  
to find himself.  
  
He'd go out every night  
  
looking for himself  
  
and on the way  
  
he found Ruth,  
  
Gladys,  
  
Rosemary and Irving.  
  
I guess you can say we broke  
  
up because or artistic differences.  
  
He saw himself as alive  
  
and I saw him dead.  
  
[GIRLS]  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had  
  
Himself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha  
  
You would  
  
Have done  
  
The same!  
  
[ALL]  
  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
  
[FLAME and FLARE]  
  
They had it comin'  
  
[RAIN]  
  
They had it comin'  
  
[FLAME AND FLARE]  
  
They had it comin'  
  
[RAIN]  
  
They had it comin'  
  
[FLAME AND FLARE]  
  
They had it comin'  
  
[RAIN]  
  
They had it comin'  
  
[FLAME AND FLARE]  
  
All along  
  
[RAIN]  
  
All along  
  
'Cause if they used us  
  
'Cause if they used us And they abused us  
  
And they abused us  
  
[FLAME AND FLARE]  
  
How could you tell us  
  
[RAIN]  
  
How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
  
That we were wrong?  
  
He had it coming  
  
He had it coming  
  
He only had  
  
Himself  
  
To blame.  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha  
  
You would  
  
Have done  
  
The same!  
  
[FLAME (Spoken)]  
  
You pop that gum one more time!  
  
[RAIN (spoken)]  
  
Single my ass.  
  
[FLARE (Spoken)]  
  
Ten times!  
  
[FLAME (Spoken)]  
  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.  
  
[RAIN (Spoken)]  
  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
  
[FLARE (Spoken)]  
  
Artistic differences.  
  
Pop, Six, Squish, Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz! 

Mom looked at us like we were crazy and the boys laughed as we sat back down and he dismissed us from discussion. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Past

Chapter 8: The Past  
  
"Well that went well." Armpit said, smiling at me Flame and Rain.  
  
"Yea...but now mom thinks we're crazy." Rain said, twisting her cap around so it was backwards. Flame and I laughed.  
  
"Your Lucky...at least he didn't give you the 'you're here on account of one person' lecture." Caveman said as the boys laughed, remembering one of their older talks with Mom.  
  
"Yea, well we get lucky with a lot of things. Like this one time, you snuck out," I said pointing to Flame, "and the cops had seen you walking around with Ben, and when they lost you they came to the orphanage for you." Flame nodded her head and smiled, remembering the days before Camp Green Lake.  
  
"Wait-who's Ben?" Caveman asked.  
  
"And how's that make you lucky?" Magnet and the other boys stared in confusion.  
  
I stopped walking, everyone stopped and looked at me, "You didn't let me finish," I started walking again, "By the time the cops showed up, Flame was up the emergency ladder and coming out of the room yawning like she was asleep." Flame laughed.  
  
"You are lucky. I would have never gotten away with it," Rain said, "I'm so proud." She added with a grin.  
  
"That's nice-but really-who's Ben?" Caveman asked more urgently.  
  
"Just some guy," Flame said, "why, ya jealous?" She smiled, he blushed, we laughed.  
  
"Flame! He wasn't just some guy. You guys had been dating for like..." I paused to think.  
  
"Two and a half years." She said sadly. "He told me that as soon as he turned 18 and could get out of the orphanage, that he would come and take me away with him..." Her voice faded as the boys, me and Rain exchanged looks. Flame was already at the tent by the time Zero came up to me and nudged me.  
  
"Hey," he whispered, "was his last name Bouchard?" I stared at him.  
  
"How'd you know that?" I asked. He waved his hand and pointed to an isolated place past the showers. I nodded my head.  
  
"I'll be back soon." I told everyone, leaving the group; Rain gave me a questioning look.  
  
"How do you know Ben?" I asked him as soon as I made sure we were alone. He looked to the ground.  
  
"Zero...you've gotta tell me, I need to know."  
  
"He went to my orphanage," He started.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" I looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Nothing, I mean, he was great, but he..." He looked around nervously.  
  
"Zero...?"  
  
"He passed away right before I came to camp green lake." He said quickly. I gasped.  
  
"Oh my god. What do I tell Flame?"  
  
"Nothing, Flare you can't tell her, she's here for two years."  
  
"Yea, but that's only..." I tried to think.  
  
"730 days, it gives her plenty of time." Zero answered without thinking.  
  
"How'd you do the math so quick?" I asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, but we should let her be with Caveman now, and by the time two years is up, she'll be over him."  
  
"I don't know Zero...you saw how upset she got after just talking about him..."  
  
He nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Lights out!" We heard a voice from behind us shout, making me jump. Zero got quiet. We started heading back to the tent.  
  
"I don't know why you don't talk to anyone." I asked him, almost at the tent.  
  
"I just....don't, why would I talk to people who think I'm half retarded?" He answered, staring at me, I shrugged.  
  
"I guess there is none." I walked into the tent right after Zero and found Flame writing, and Rain listening to music. She took off her headphones as I sat on my cot.  
  
"What was that about?" She whispered, leaning over to me.  
  
"I'll tell you later, not now." I said glancing at Flame, who was only focusing on writing.  
  
"Night guys." I said.  
  
They answered goodnight back, and the lights went off while Flame kept writing.  
  
short chapter, I know. But the next one will be longer I swear. Lol. But you guys know I need two reviews before I can write, and I'm actually WANTING to write so review fast please. Lol. Sorry about the wait, Ive been so busy horseback riding I had to write this in a notebook first. I hated that, but anways, ReViEw :-P  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Rain: omg! I miss you! Ahaha doent that sound weird? I think so, well, you should update...especially the fanfic with me in it...grins winks. Hehe  
  
Flame: KKay, omg. I have something to tell you. bUt I'm not posting it here, that;d be weird. Lol. Go to my live journal. (name: TheMemories-READ ME!!!) But, it was really, really weird. And I have no idea what I was doing for this chapter. But bens ur ex-lover cuz I had this overwhelming BEN thought and had to stick him in the story, but he died so I don't have to worry about it again. Haha. But check the live journal RIGHT NOW! Lol. 


End file.
